


Avatar Zuko [Currently Being Rewritten]

by snowezrogers



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar Zuko AU, Bisexual Katara (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), Lesbian Suki (Avatar), Pansexual Toph (Avatar), Please Don't Kill Me, Rape Aftermath, Straight Aang (Avatar), Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowezrogers/pseuds/snowezrogers
Summary: The Avatar is peace, light, hope. 100 years ago, the Avatar, the one meant to restore balance, an airbender girl named Xiu-Mei, was killed in the massacre of her people leaving the only surviving airbender, her best friend and spiritual partner on her Avatar journey, Aang, encased in ice to protect him and hopefully save the next Avatar when someone found Aang in the ice. But the Avatar cycle goes on, and it has passed through the Earth Kingdom and the Southern Water Tribe with young deaths as a result of the war. It leaves the burden of restoring peace on a sixteen year old firebender named Zuko. When he finds out what he is, can Zuko truly save the world?





	1. The Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Zuko's hair was cut after he left the Fire Nation so his hair is fluffy and messy like season 3. Ozai did it as secondary punishment for being such a 'disgrace of a son' before he banished him.

Training was never easy, not since he lost his left eye or, more easily explained, lost sight in his left eye as the eye was still there but the sight had been burned away from it. His depth perception was awful to nonexistent since ‘the accident’ as he referred to it but his uncle knew it was no accident and he hated that he knew it wasn’t an accident. His hair had grown scruffy and scraggly and he would be near unrecognizable if he were to step foot in the Fire Nation again, not that he would ever do so. Iroh called for him to do his spar again, repeat the action and he was about to when the boat suddenly turned far too quickly, leaning the boat. Zuko’s immediate reaction was to grab onto the wall of the deck but he saw his uncle lose his grip on the other side of the deck and he fell into the cold southern ocean water. Zuko’s brain raced and immediately reminded him his uncle couldn’t swim, making his new reaction to release the wall and jump in after him. Once he hit the water, he belatedly realized he couldn’t swim either but he felt adrenaline racing and he somehow managed to get to the surface with his uncle, both cough out water that had filled their mouths. Zuko felt an unfamiliar sensation race through his veins as he attempted to get them to shore but was ultimately failing until the feeling happened. Their landing on the icy land was sudden and Zuko realized that he’d airbended them to shore, that he had airbended. His heart nearly gave out upon the realization.

“Zuko, How did you get us here? You can’t swim, nephew.” Iroh asked him.

“I um..air-ahh-adr-adrenaline.” He lied stammering but Iroh seemed to accept that and let him calm down. The boat slowly came to them and got them back onboard. A couple days passed and Zuko realized that Iroh knew he had airbended and he locked himself in his room and cried. He couldn’t be the Avatar. He tried to focus on firebending but he simply made the tapestries flap with wind. He sobbed into his knees, holding his doll that his mother had made and given to him, that had been sewn back together endless times because of Azula and his father. He was a traitor to his own nation. His uncle would take him back home as a prisoner and then he would be tortured into the Avatar State until he could be killed to end the Avatar cycle. Upon realization that he was truly the Avatar, he lost temporary control and destroyed everything in his room with a scream. He released a destructive blast of air, tossing and upending everything and throwing everything at the walls with his air subsequently making spheres around what he treasured unwittingly to save them. Then came the nearly catastrophic blast of fire that turned it all to ash, not even lighting it aflame, but scorching it all to immediate ash. Shaking, he wrote a letter to his uncle, gathered into a bag all the gold, silver, and copper he could. He looked at the doll, Roku. He clutched Roku close and he took the doll with him. and then left to the nearest land. He didn’t want to hurt his uncle, not the last person who cared about him. He fled the ship mourning that he may never see his uncle again. He ran to the closest place, the Southern Water Tribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short I'm trying to make the chapters longer.


	2. The Southern Water Tribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's left his uncle in hopes that it would mean Iroh's safety from him and how destructive he's gotten with his bending. Things really just never do work out the way he plans them.

Getting ashore was easy, with their earlier inconvenient stop to take back aboard him and his uncle. He'd miss Iroh. He needed to protect him, but his uncle was the only person to truly care for him after his mother left, died, whatever she'd done. He was sure he'd never forgive her for what she'd done anyway, leaving him to his hateful, abusive father and his sister who only tormented her brother. Deciding against going to the village nearby, Zuko began to trek to the Fire Navy ship that was stuck within the ice. It would be a fine shelter, he knew well to avoid traps that would set off. He settled his few belongings onto the floor of the ship, his doll of Roku, the few dagger's he'd taken, and the satchel full of all the money from his part of the storage in the room next to his own on his and Iroh's ship. He'd emptied his portions but left his uncle his own. He could survive like this. All he had to do was fish and hunt, that seemed easy enough. He went out late, nearing high moon and he caught a few fish to take back. He was used to cooking, he'd done it a lot on his and Iroh's ship to calm down and plenty of times had they cast a net and caught fish for dinner rather than waste money. Zuko may have been raised rich but Iroh had encouraged him to live as much of a normal life as he could, lessons in sewing and cooking and hunting and fishing and making his own clothes. After he ate, he fell asleep leaning against the wall only to be awoken the next morning to hear feet padding around on the ship and then a large bang suddenly forced him awake. He grabbed a dagger and took down the first moving thing he saw, a person that was shorter than him by at least eight inches. The blade was against the twelve year old's throat. He was about to draw it away but a tendril of water threw him back against the gears. His dagger fell next to him and he looked at the Water Tribe girl that had waterbended at him. She looked younger than him, but older than the younger boy. She was more scary than the boy.

"Katara! You could've hurt him!" Came the boys response. Zuko was busy slowly inching his hand toward his belongings, ready to run.

"He was holding a knife to your throat! Would you rather have wanted me to let you die, Aang!?" She, Katara snapped at the boy, Aang.

"He's probably just scared, 'Tara." Aang told her.

"He's a firebender, Aang!" Katara snapped.

"I don't think he is. He would have defended himself by now." Aang told her.

"He probably just can't! It's cold and he's not wearing his armor!" She bit out and Zuko flinched at her deadly tone, fingers finally gripping his dagger to put it against his side.

"Then why don't we ask him?" Aang recommended to her. They both looked to him with the unspoken question.

"I um...I'm not a firebender. I mean...my father was but I'm not. I'm an airbender." He easily concealed his lie in his already prevalent nervousness of having been attacked with water.

"An airbender!? What a lie!" Katara snapped at him. He resheathed his dagger against his waist in its holder.

"I'm not lying. My mother was a nonbender and my father was a firebender. I was a nonbender for years but I learned airbending." It really wasn't all a lie, he'd just left out that he had been a firebender. He needed time to think about this and a few hours was definitely not enough. Maybe they'd leave him alone to think and he'd tell them one day that he was the Avatar.

"How are we supposed to believe you?" Katara asked.

"I'm not trained so I'm not that good at it. I've only used it when I was scared but I can do this." He made the air around his hands spin a bit before fading it off weakly. Aang looked impressed.

"Another airbender! What are the chances!?" Aang excitedly hugged him and Zuko was taken a bit off guard by it but let him, albeit flinching away, which made the bald boy let go and pat his back instead.

"What _are_ the chances? How did you get here?" Katara asked.

"The Fire Navy ship. My uncle is the General of the ship so he brought me with him. So I could be out of the Fire Nation and away from my horrible father. The crew didn't want me onboard anymore because I airbended and I didn't want to hurt my uncle, so I left and came here." He was decidedly telling them almost the whole truth, he didn't want to possibly lose their trust if they were to ever find out he was the Avatar.

"So, how long have you been here?" Aang asked.

"Less than a day." He told them.

"Well, we can't just let you freeze out here. Let's take you back to the village." Aang told him.

"Um..." He had no response for that.

"You could also come with us to the North Pole to find Katara a waterbending teacher." Aang offered.

"He'd have to meet Sokka. Sokka won't like him joining us." Katara warned Aang at the bald boy helped Zuko up.

"So, what's your name anyway?" Aang asked as Zuko picked up his doll and re-tied his satchel of money to his right waistband.

"My name is Lee." He told him.

"Okay, Lee. Let's go have you meet Sokka and then we'll head off." Aang told him, taking his hand and leading him to the village as Katara trailed behind, grumbling bitterly.


	3. Meeting Sokka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Katara take their new friend back to the Southern Water Tribe. Zuko doesn't quite know how to feel about how they want him to join them. Does he stay in the Southern Water Tribe or go with them to find?

Upon arrival to the village, a boy Zuko's age came up and nearly smacked the firebender with a club. Zuko, acting on instinct, dodged the blow and then, panicking, let his hands blow the boy away from him and onto the ground. Zuko's arms trembled with shock that he had just defended himself, his eyes got wide and he looked at his palms before bringing his arms to his chest, hoping not to have hurt him. The boy looked up at him from him new position on the ground, on his butt with his club having been sent a few feet away, disarmed. But, unfortunately, Zuko had also blown his Roku doll at him in his panic and it laid on the ground next to the Water Tribe boy.

"He's not a firebender, as you've seen. So how about we don't attack him?" Aang suggested the brunette boy. Zuko was busy trembling and hiding his hands against his chest, refusing to hurt someone again. He’d destroyed enough with his new ability and he didn’t want to lose these people’s trust.

“How the…What the…another airbender!?” The brunette boy snapped at the bald boy, making Zuko flinch with his tone.

"He's going with us to the North Pole, Sokka." Aang told the Water Tribe boy.

"So. What's your name?" Sokka asked.

"My name is Lee." He told him. Sokka slung an arm around him, holding out his Roku doll for him.

"Really, Sokka!?" Katara asked angrily.

"Yup. Look at 'em. Couldn't hurt a fly. Look at this face." Sokka smushed his cheeks, making Zuko blush darkly at the touch. Sokka turned his face to look at Katara. She begrudgingly went to sit in a giant bison’s saddle. Zuko was amazed at the size of the animal. This thing had to have been at least ten tons. It licked him and left him speechless for a moment before he groaned, wiping his face off in disgust at the beast.

“C'mon. Let’s get on Appa.” Aang told him.

“What’s an Appa?” He asked.

“The bison.” Sokka told him and heaved a sigh as he picked up his club and led him to the bison, helping him up onto the saddle.


	4. Zuko's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh finds the note Zuko left.

Iroh was worried, he had heard Zuko screaming last night and a lot of things being thrown. He hadn’t bothered him for worry that his nephew wasn’t having the best time reacting to the news of the Avatar. He knew it wasn’t a good idea to give him that look when he brought up capturing of the Avatar. But eventually he got worried that his nephew hadn’t come out of his room to eat. He found the door had been blown clean off its hinges and was lying on the opposite wall. He kicked the metal door out of his way and saw that the room had piles of ash, a few scattered things that had been spared from the blast, and a single letter. He picked up the paper and he read over it.

 _Uncle Iroh,_  
_I need to leave alone. Please don’t try to find me. I promise I’ll not get hurt if it can be helped, so please don’t worry too much. I have to do this, I’ve become dangerous and I don’t want to hurt you. Please do not reveal my disappearance, I’m sure you understand what this is about and why I have to do this. I love you and I’ll miss you and I’m sorry that I have to do this. But I could never live with myself if I ever hurt you._  
_Prince Zuko_

Of course he understood and he was slightly remorseful for having brought up capturing the Avatar, the way he’d said it probably prompted his nephew to panic and flee. He was kind of relieved that Zuko was likely in hiding so that he wouldn’t be caught by the Fire Navy and brought back as a traitor. He knew what would happen if people in the Fire Nation found out their own former Prince was the Avatar. He picked up his nephew’s old many-times repaired doll his mother had given him as a child. It was one of the few things in the room that wasn’t burned to ash and he guessed it must have been protected in some way or had been on Zuko’s person when the ash-making blast had been released. He saw a few other things that had obviously been protected from the blast, obviously having been encased in air previous to the blast and he had to wonder how his nephew had learned airbending so quickly but guessed it had been his bending incidentally saving many of his cherished items. He could see Pai Cho cards that he’d given him on his fourteenth birthday, the hooks that had previously held his dual dao swords, and this doll of Avatar Kyoshi from the matching set with Roku. He must have figured to leave it as something for him to have left of him. He held it to his chest protectively, he would protect this little piece of his nephew he had left and he would leave him to protect himself for now, he would obviously receive his nephew back when the time came that Zuko was ready and able. But, for now, he would cherish what he had left of him and hope to Agni that he came home to him safe.


	5. The Southern Air Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The travel to the Southern Air Temple brings realizations to the Gaang. Zuko reveals some of his past and Sokka has a life crisis.

Sokka looked around at the the people in Appa's saddle. Lee was sitting the furthest from from Katara on the saddle. After a half an hour, he got bored enough he began talking to the raven as the raven played with his doll.

"So Lee, why'd you take a doll with you when you left with your uncle?" Sokka asked. Lee looked up at him with big eyes and smiled softly.

"My Mom made it when I was a baby. Because my mother is related to Avatar Roku. She wanted me to be close to him since he passed before I was born so she made this." Lee told him as he played with Roku's hand.

"So why'd you leave the Fire Nation? Nobody told me." Sokka asked.

"My father was abusive toward my mother. My uncle found out he burned me and he turned his ship around and came back to get me." Lee explained.

"Your dad burned you?" Sokka was sure his horror had slipped into his voice. Katara looked slightly concerned now too and Aang was leaning his head back so his right ear was facing more toward them.

"My father's a big part of the Fire Nation. He took me into a War Council meeting with the Generals. They wanted to sacrifice an entire younger division recruits. They were my age then and they wanted them to die as a distraction. I said something, because I had to, that would have been my division if I wasn't my born into my family. The general whose idea it was forced me into an Agni Kai, a fire duel. But it was my father, not the general, I had to fight. Because I'd disrespected him more than the old general. My uncle had been set out to find the Avatar after the meeting so he knew I had an Agni Kai but he thought I'd win, because I'm really good at what I can do. I'm a gymnast and I'm skilled with blades, he didn't think I'd get hurt. When he heard my father had burned me, he turned around to come get me." Sokka was stunned, he couldn't speak for a second and Katara looked downright _pissed_.

"Why didn't your mother stop him!?" She asked, seemingly angry that he'd been that badly hurt by his own father.

"She left when I was eleven. My father said she left. I still think he killed her." Lee looked sad. Dammit, he looked cute. Sokka was totally having a sexual identity feuled life crisis. He liked girl! GIRLS! But this boy was so cute he was ready to kiss him to make him feel better. He forced what little willpower he had not to do that and he brought Lee to his shoulder, rubbing his arm as a comfort.

"It's okay. Me and 'Tara lost our mom too." He tried to comfort him.

"Fire Nation?" Lee asked.

"Yeah. the Fire Nation killed her." Katara confirmed.

"I'm sorry...about what they've done. To all of you. You shouldn't have had to lose your mother." Lee apologized.

"Hey, it's not your country. You don't need to apologize to us. You're an Air Nomad, not a Fire Citizen." Aang assured the raven boy.

"I was born a Fire Citizen. I lived there for thirteen years." 

"You are not a country, Lee. You don't have to apologize for what they've done, especially if it wasn't your fault." Sokka assured him. Lee was taking a drink of water from his own canteen.

"Regardless of what they've done, we're gonna find the Avatar and they'll restore balance." Aang told the raven. Lee choked on the water and coughed.

“Dude, don’t choke on water. How’s that gonna help us find the Avatar?” Sokka asked him as Lee slowly recovered from his coughing fit and glared at him. Oh, Tui and La, he looked hot when he was angry.

“Oh hush, Mister Boomerang.” Lee joked, smirking as he shoved him a little bit with his elbow.

“You’re one to talk, Air-Head.” Lee gave to laughter at that.

“No way, he’s Avatar Lee.” Katara told them and Lee looked a bit shocked at first.

“Huh?” The raven asked.

“Cause of your reaction to us trying to find the Avatar. We’ll call you Avatar Lee.” She explained. Lee gave a small smile and he waited for their landing at the Southern Air Temple. A few minutes of awkward silence passed until they ascended and saw the Southern Air Temple. Lee looked amazed and Aang looked happy to be home. Sokka and Katara were on edge to have to tell Aang what happened to all the airbenders.

“This is the Southern Air Temple.” Aang seemed amazed.

“It’s beautiful.” Lee seemed to gaze at it, rising to his knees to look at the temple, amazed at it. Sokka placed a hand on his upper back that kept a grip on the airbender to keep him from possibly falling out of Appa’s saddle. They landed with relative ease, allowing them all to descend off Appa’s saddle, Lee slipping and Sokka easily caught him, the smaller boy blushing furiously. If he wasn't having an identity crisis before, he definitely was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell what the main pairing will be? Because Sokka sure knows.


	6. The Avatar Chamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've arrived at the Southern Air Temple. Aang really wants to visit the Avatar Chamber but it seems to have an adverse effect on Zuko.

Aang was excited and he seemed to make a beeline for familiar places. One of which, was the air ball court. Of course, it was easier for airbenders to play but Sokka insisted on facing him first, only to fail and Zuko immediately, fearful for his safety, cushioned his landing with air. Of course, that just made Sokka seem to remember that he was an airbender, untrained but still an airbender. So it was his turn to face Aang. Unfortunately, he had been heavily trained in balance, among other things, by his mother. He didn’t need airbending to be able to balance as well as Ty Lee, jumping easily from pole to pole and throwing blasts of air to keep the goal protected until he caught the ball, throwing it through Aang’s goal and leaping down to land easily on his feet with one hand to touch the ground, assuring himself he hadn’t fallen, calming himself.

“Geez, is the whole Fire Nation made of noodle people?” Sokka asked, immediately drenched with snow as Aang came down.

“No, one of my friends when I was little taught me.” He looked between the siblings suspisiously, they were obviously hiding something from him and Aang but also obviously deemed him less of a concern to whatever it was.

“Ya like the new waterbending trick, Aang?” Katara asked the airbender.

“That’s great, Katara. I do have one thing I wanna visit still.” Aang seemed to run to the center of the temple, body carrying him quickly to the large doors and it seemed that there were two locks on it. Lee pressed his hand to it when he got there and the door seemed to budge a bit but also not, he felt drawn to whatever was inside.

“Me and Xiu-Mei were supposed to come here when she was ready. This is the chamber of Avatars. We never got to.” Aang told him as the others finally caught up to them.

“Geez, you’re both fast for such tiny people. I’m too hungry for this.” Sokka complained.

“The shorter the faster and the less rations the more creatively you reserve your energy.” Zuko wasn’t lying. He’d never referred to it as rations but he almost always gave at least half his portions to his uncle, claiming he wasn’t hungry. If only his uncle knew he’d just been destroying his own body from the inside out from trauma. Would Iroh still love him? He shook his head and looked at Sokka’s guilty look. “Don’t give me that look. I’m still faster than you, ponytail.” He teased the Water Tribe boy. Sokka snorted laughter.

“This is a warrior wolf’s tail. Your hair just looks like someone dyed a mop black.” Zuko tangled his hand in his hair self-consciously.

“In a good way.” Aang added for Sokka. His hand released the hair and he turned back to the door that called to him.

“How do we get in?” Zuko asked.

“It takes two airbenders. I guess we’re lucky we found you.” Aang told him.

“Okay then.” He readied himself to throw air at the lock.

“On three. One. Two. Three!” And they both released a wave of air at the door, turning the locks and the door opened. The room was dark beyond what Zuko could think but he’d already told them he was an airbender, he couldn’t use fire now. He and the other three walked into the room and Aang led them to a room of statues that was dimly lit by the sunlight outside of the open door. Zuko ran into something, no, someone.

“I’m sorry!” He sputtered an apology. The last time he’d walked into someone important, he’d been smacked for his efforts to apologize. He expected a blow but looked up at the stone-faced statue of a remnant, passed-on, soul that surely had matched his own in life. It matched, as well did it match his eyes, familiar similarities, family. Avatar Roku. His hand held the statue’s wrist, looking around the room at his past lives, everyone in this room, all those statues, every single one, was of him in different bodies. His soul called out to them, burning brightly. “Avatar Roku.” He looked over the statues, removing his hand from the statue of the Avatar.

“How do you know that? There’s no name card.” Katara asked pointedly.

“Fire Nation history class.” He lied. They never taught anything of the Avatar in the Fire Nation. Only that, if you were to turn up as the Avatar, both you and your parents were to turn themselves in under reasons of treachery and false loyalty. The fate that awaited was agonizing trials and pain and torture until the Avatar succumbed to their Avatar State and then Ozai would kill them, hopeful in ending the cycle. Zuko shuddered, having to turn away from his great grandfather, body a little shaky. What if he was killed in his Avatar State, who would be the Avatar then? There was only one Air Nomad and Aang surely wasn’t having any children anytime soon. Or so he hoped, because that didn’t bode well for him either, successors to Aang could potentially be his next life. Hopefully there could be more Air Nomads in the next hundred years while the cycle went around again after his death. He had to shake his head again, looking at Sokka to clear his thoughts. Sokka dragged him behind the statues, him apparently having been too zoned out to hear their conversation.

“Shh. Someone’s here.” Sokka obviously sensed he didn’t know what was happening. Aang peeked to see a lemur and chased after it, Sokka and Katara chasing him to try to keep him from seeing but Zuko ended up staring at his great grandfather’s statue again. He finally managed to look into the eyes and his locked on them, unable to move. He faintly, in his mind, likely from Aang, heard a despaired yell. For a second, he saw white eyes flash in front of him, no, thousands of eyes all turning white in his vision, body compelling fire to run through his veins. He could _feel_ his great grandfather trying to speak to him, trying to tell him something, that he couldn’t receive, couldn’t understand. Suddenly everything went dark and he fell down, the stone ground beneath him colliding with his side as he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuun


	7. Winning Affections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee somehow manages to win Sokka' heart without even trying aka he feeds him. Sokka doesn't even know how to process how cute Lee is.

When they finally consoled Aang, they led him back to where Lee was in the Avatar Chamber still. It seemed they’d all left him there to continue with his intrigued study of the statues. Finding him collapsed in front of the Roku statue was definitely not something they’d anticipated. It looked like some debris had flown here too from Aang’s emotional breakdown. None of it looked to have hit Lee but they all guessed it had somehow hit him in the head and made him collapse with a concussion.

“Hey, Lee. Lee, wake up.” Sokka shook the raven’s shoulder. He gave a groan, waking up and he held his left hip, apparently that had hit the ground first and taken the most of the brunt of the fall. Lee pushed himself to sit up, other hand holding his head, eyes shut still and refusing to look at them. Finally, his gold eyes opened and he gazed up at them.

“What happened? I’m so sorry if I hurt you, Lee!” Aang hugged him.

“No, it wasn’t you. The spiritual pressure is just really strong in here.” He rubbed his left scalp with soreness from the fall, but thankfully, he didn’t seem too injured.

“Well you _are_  right. It _does_  feel like the pressure is stronger here. Maybe it’s the statues.” Aang told him, helping him up on his left side while Sokka helped his right. Sokka felt protective of the airbender, he was obviously weak and a bit hurt, he needed someone to look after him. He helped him from the chamber, all four leaving it to let Lee recover. The airbender seemed to be getting better, all but his hip, however. But that just seemed sore too, and was obviously better the more he moved it and used it and wasn’t overstressing the muscle he’d hurt. Aang and Katara played air ball this time, Lee and Sokka sitting on the grass, watching.

“Do you think they’d mind if I looked around?” Lee asked.

“Why?” He asked the airbender.

“Food. You’ve been complaining nonstop, I figure shut your mouth with some food.” Lee told him, smiling broadly but also nervously. He was getting comfortable around people but he wasn't sure how to act.

“Nah, they wouldn’t mind. Just don’t get lost. Come back here after.” The raven nodded and set off the path on the left, slowly retraining the sore but thankfully healthy muscle in his left hip. An hour later, Lee came back with several things in his arms. He threw something round at him and he immediately caught it out of instinct.

“Found the kitchens and the gardens. That’s a pomelo by the way. They grew firebender fruit here. Who would have thought Air Nomads could simulate different climates?” He was smiling.

“What the hell’s a pomelo?” Sokka asked, peeling it curiously.

“A _fruit_. It’s like an orange but better. Don’t complain. I could have made you eat the dragon fruit.” He showed him a pink egg-like food as Sokka took a curious bite of the fruit in his hands.

“Hey, I’m not a quitter. Let me try the other one.”

“Don’t complain to me then, water-boy.” He tossed the yellowy fruit at him. Sokka caught it easily. He used his dagger to cut open the dragon fruit to come face to face with the yellow flesh that smelled horrid.

“What? Scared?” Lee smirked, eyes smiling and Sokka, to all that knew him, was absolutely not one to back down from a challenge. If anything, a cute boy staring him down to eat a fruit that intimidated him, yeah that was a challenge. He cut the piece  sunk his teeth into the yellow flesh and was met with a bitter, sour,  taste in his mouth and immediately spit it out, spitting saliva in hopes the taste would go away. Lee took the unbitten half and bit into it easily.

“I told you. Water Tribe Boys can’t eat durian.” Lee teased.

“Well, Fire Nation Boys can’t eat sudachi.”

“I’m Air Nomad. But just the same. I don’t like Water Tribe food.” Lee finished his demon fruit.

“Smartass.” Sokka mumbled.

“Takes one to know one.” Lee sat back on the grass watching the game going back and forth until Katara and Aang finally both tied in a stalemate.

“Lee found the kitchens and gardens while you two were on your supervised date.” Sokka told them.

“Where are they?” Katara asked, blatantly mad. And then Lee did the unexpected again. He pushed upward with his hands and landed on his feet with only mild difficulty from his hip. For a second, Sokka was sure that he was becoming a true demon like the fruit Lee had eaten with the way he’d been moving until he realized he was just a showoff. Katara rolled her eyes at the display and Aang snorted laughter at Sokka’s terrified yet shocked expression. Lee made a small chuckle at his shocked expression too, already him and Aang leading each other to the kitchens and gardens, leaving Katara and Sokka to run to catch up again.

“Oh Gods, the kitchens smell heavenly.” Sokka drooled.

“I figured we’d all be tired and hungry after all that’s happened today. I started dinner before I left. It should be done in a few minutes.”

“Cooking’s a girl thing! You can’t cook!” Sokka protested.

“Eat dinner or go try to make something yourself. The gardens are out the door, to the left, down a bit.” Lee walked away from him into the kitchens from where they were in the mess hall. Sokka was impressed with how easy he seemed to act naturally around him and the others, like the three years on a Fire Navy ship had never changed his personality to the meek and scared boy he’d seen him the day prior. Though, it occured to him that Lee could just be scared of his bending being destructive.

“He needs to get a handle on that talk of his!” Katara raged.

“He’s fine. I think he’s just getting comfortable around us.” Sokka told her as much. She growled at him to be quiet.

“I made extra.” And the two big bowls of first pasta then a black and lumpy mix got set on the table. Sokka poked it with his spoon.

“What _is_ that?” He asked.

“Zhajiangmian. Fire nation food. Thankfully the not hot kind. Made vegetarian for our airbender.”

“Waterbenders need meat, Lee.” Sokka complained. Lee raised an eyebrow. He bit tongue, Spirits dammit, why was that cute!? “But it smells good. I’m eating.” He put some of the noodles into his bowl. He looked at the dark saucey substance oddly as to what he should do with it.

“You put the zhajiang overtop of the noodles and mix them.” Lee spooned the mix over his own noodles, mixing it together with his chopsticks. Sokka mimicked what he’d done and brought a the chopsticks to his mouth, tasting the food.

“That’s pretty good actually.” His mouth was full but he felt the need to say it, wanted to see Lee's reaction. Lee laughed at his face that was obviously covered with the sauce. His heart melted a little bit, Lee laughing made his heart skip. Lee sounded happy.

“Wipe your face. You look like a rabid wolfbat.” He laughed, having to stop eating for a minute. Sokka wiped his mouth clean and continued eating, teeth crunching into what he assumed were vegetables.

“Ya know, that’s a good way to get Sokka to eat vegetables, Lee.” Aang told the other airbender.

“It’s better than him wandering off and getting hurt trying to find for himself.” Sokka was busy spooning the vegetables from his bowl to his mouth, too satisfied with the food to care much.

“Katara, why aren’t you eating?” Aang asked. Indeed, Katara hadn't so much as touched her bowl, let alone fill it and eat anything.

“I won’t eat Fire Nation food.” She told them bluntly, eyes shooting daggers at Lee.

“Technically, this is the Earth Kingdom recipe. It’s not spicy like the Fire Nation makes it.” Aang told her. Lee had folded in on himself when she’d made the comment, he was busy quietly eating, refusing to look up from his bowl. He wasn't going to defend himself, he probably felt he deserved it.

“'Tara, you’ve gotta try this. It’s so good.”

“I’m not hungry!” She snapped. Lee flinched at the tone but continued eating, seemingly unwilling to look up at her. Sokka could spot his eyes getting glossy with tears that the airbender was obviously forcing down.

“Katara, you’re being too hard on Lee. He’s not even Fire Nation, he’s an Air Nomad. Don’t you think he’s probably struggling through this war too? This war’s been hard on everyone.” Sokka told her. Lee was staring at him, wide eyed and looking a bit scared on his part. Was he scared of something happening simply because he was defending him from his sister? Maybe it was justified, his sister was scary and it seemed a feasable fear from what he'd heard Lee say about his father. Being around that abuse so long, he probably learned not to defend himself for fear it would lead to him being beaten.

“Fine, I’ll eat. But you better not pull anything, Lee.” Katara told him, finally spooning noodles and zhajiang into her bowl and eating.

“Good, Katara?” Aang asked. She simply grumbled what sounded like a 'yes’ past her food. Sokka smiled at Lee as the raven continued eating, eyes a bit awestruck toward him. It wasn’t a problem convincing his sister to eat, he would have had to make her eat eventually. Aang went back for a second bowl, commenting that it was just like Xiu-Mei made it. Sokka had ended up having two and a half bowls while Lee only finished one and Katara finished two. Plus Sokka got to sit next to a cute boy he very much wanted to kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sokka is a disaster bi. All he wants is cuddles, kissing, and food. Zuko is oblivious but unwittingly adorable and has a few issues from Ozai (it's worse than Sokka thinks but Zuko internalizes it all). Katara is still doubtful of Zuko and doesn't trust him. Aang accepts him even more now thinking he and Zuko are the last two airbenders.


	8. Getting Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee gets his first airbending training lesson, Katara starts to trust Lee. Aang wants to stay at his home a few more days.

Sokka woke up the next morning with a ache in his back from air ball with Aang and he woke up hearing Lee laughing at Aang’s joke he caught the end of 'Xiu-Mei said the walrus wanted to eat her, she swore by it’. It dragged him out of bed and he debated a moment if they wanted time alone. So he decided to take a bath and clean off. After, he figured to head after them and see what they were doing. He found them in the kitchens with a net full of fish.

“Oh, hey, Sokka!” Lee greeted him between knife swipes to the beheaded fish, separating the filet from the bones.

“Convinced Aang to catch fish?” He asked.

“I thought you and Katara would miss home. I figured I’d make you jerky so you’re not so homesick.” Lee explained.

“I just helped catch them.” Aang told him.

“So you both left and Katara said nothing?”

“Katara’s still asleep.” Aang told him.

“Well, at least she’ll be happy to have Water Tribe food again.” Sokka told them.

“Well, Mister Water Tribe. Help me finish these and you’ll have your swordfishsalmon jerky faster.” Lee joked with him, handing him another knife.

“Aang, you condoned this?” Sokka asked as he began working the same way Lee was.

“Well, yeah. I mean…” Aang shrugged. “I’m vegetarian but I won’t stop any of you from eating meat.” Aang told him. It was tedious but eventually they finished, it was a fish Sokka usually caught so it was easy to work with. Lee had several bottles on the stone counters. Sokka could recognize a few, soy and molasses, but not the rest. Once Lee had cut the fish into strips and had put it in the bowl to sit for a bit, Aang finally spoke again. “You could make them faster with airbending, Lee.” He told the raven.

“I can’t use mine that well.” Lee told him.

“Well, let me and I’ll teach you.” Aang made a ball of air the size of the bowl, covering the fish to make it marinade quicker. “There. Now I can show you how to dehydrate them.” He let them splat back into the bowl. Sokka watched intently. This was probably Lee’s first lesson in airbending, besides the ones he’d taught himself, which was doubtable that he ever really had taught himself anything. “Okay. Hands like this.” Aang directed Lee’s hands to their places. “Now try to make a ball of air over the fish.” Aang told him. Lee’s hands slowly, almost fearfully, made a ball of air over the bowl of fish. “Now, I want you to draw the air from them. Pull the air in them into the ball of air.” Aang instructed him. Sokka was a bit amazed at the way Lee caught on so quickly but he guessed Lee was used to having to catch on quickly, with being raised in the Fire Nation and all. “Okay. Now drop the fish in here.” Aang held open a food pouch wide and Lee dropped the fish into the pouch. “Now let go of the air.” Aang instructed and the ball of air dropped, leaving a faint swordfishsalmon smell to the air. “See? You’re not bad. You caught on quicker than me. What were you so scared of?” Aang told him and Lee smiled a bit, cleaning up the dishes as Aang set the jerky on the counter.

“I just…I’m afraid it’ll be destructive. I’ve had my bending be destructive before. It’s scary when you can’t control what happens.” Lee looked a bit disheartened and Sokka frowned, he was too cute to look that sad.

“You did pretty damn good at controlling it now.” Sokka told him.

“Because I could focus it. Last time I couldn’t focus, I destroyed things. I…I turned everything in my room on the ship to ash. That’s why I left, I could have hurt people.” He told him.

" _Did_ you hurt anyone?" Aang asked.

“No. I left before I could. I didn't want to hurt my uncle.” Lee was finally opening up more. Sokka wanted to jump on the opportunity but he knew that might scare him.

“It sounds like you and him were close?” Aang asked.

“He’s like a father to me, moreso than my real father. I miss him, but I don’t want to hurt him with my bending. I’ll find him again when I won’t hurt him.” Lee assured them.

“So you lied to us to come with us? Why am I not surprised that the Fire Nation boy lied to us?” Katara appeared in the doorway.

“I didn’t lie. I didn’t tell you why I ran away from my uncle's ship.” Lee explained.

“Another Fire Nation lie?” She asked.

“I’m not lying. You just didn’t ask why I left the ship. I’ll tell you if you want but don’t assume you know my life!” Lee was beginning to get angry.

“Hey, calm down.” Sokka told him, hands gently coming to rest on the raven’s shoulders. Aang looked a bit unnerved by the way air was swirling dangerously around Lee's hands.

“Sorry.” He released the air, huddling his hands to his chest. “My uncle came back for me because my father had arranged my execution, he told me that when he found me. I hadn't fought back, of course I understood. Firebenders are so proud of their bending but I didn't use mine because it's air, I couldn't use it in front of the Fire Nation court. They’d wiped out anyone with airbending because, in the Fire Nation, you get killed if you’re the Avatar. They saw all of the Air Nomads as a threat to ending that cycle. Nobody is allowed to become the Avatar in the Fire Nation, you’ll be tortured however long and however the Fire Lord sees fit until you’re in the Avatar State and then he, personally, will kill you to end the cycle. Any airbender is another potential Avatar for them, another cycle around, and longer they need to worry about the Avatar trying to restore balance. Even if the last Air Avatar was killed, the cycle would only go the next three cycles. They only have so long they need to worry. Let alone that if the Water, Earth, and Fire Avatars following the Air Avatar could just be killed to end the cycle faster.” He took a breath, calming down. Sokka squeezed his shoulders to comfort. Katara still glared. This was useful information, they would possibly use it while searching for the Avatar.

“And that stupid Fire Navy ship?” Katara sneered.

“The day I left, his crew had said that I was a threat to the Avatar cycle because they were scared of me. They’d seen me airbending but I'm the son of a firebender, so of course they were. I only ever tried to practice in my room and that was even rare. But I’d gotten scared, we’d almost run into an iceberg because nobody was paying attention. One of them had pushed me off the deck to try to keep me away from the iceberg and Iroh jumped after me because he knew I can’t swim. I airbended us to shore and the crew saw me. When he got me back onboard, the crew tried to lock me in my room. I turned everything to ash with my bending because I was scared. I decided it was better to leave and keep him safe than stay and maybe hurt him. I was going to hopefully train myself better than to ever do what I did again.” Lee was trembling and he refused to look at them, he was scared, hands swirling air but he stopped them fearfully and held them close to his chest again.

“So you didn’t lie to us?” Katara asked.

“I didn’t lie. I was just scared and I was running to protect someone. I thought not telling you was fine until I could gather my thoughts. I still am I guess.” He told her, seeming to relax against Sokka’s hug. Aang joined in and then Katara, all hugging Lee tightly. "Okay, well me and Aang made you two swordfishsalmon jerky. I'll probably start cooking breakfast soon." Lee told the two siblings, holding out the pouch of jerky for them.

"Oh, I'll help." Aang told him, buzzing after the other airbender. Sokka looked at Katara, smirking.

"Starting to trust him yet, 'Tara?" He asked.

"I guess. Now, let me try the jerky." She grabbed the pouch from her brother and bit into a piece of jerky.

"You just like his cooking, don't you?" Sokka asked.

"...Maybe." She answered, a bit angry he'd figured it out. But at least she was starting to trust him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katara finally trusts Zuko! Yay! Zuko is a ball of trauma and cuteness and Sokka is trying to impress him, guys. He's not good at flirting with a crush.


	9. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang has been training Zuko for three days, Zuko takes very quickly to airbending, so he decides to skip training for one day to spend some alone time in the Avatar Chamber to visit Avatar Roku. Things go incredibly wrong.

The last few days had been amazing, he and Aang had trained daily to the point of having both fallen asleep next to the training areas last night. Zuko had decided to take a day from training and stay in the Avatar Chamber alone, for some peace and quiet. He went up to his great grandfather's statue, setting his Roku doll beside the statue.

"Great Grandfather Roku. You passed this to me. What does it mean?" The ex prince asked the stone before him that beared a likeness similar to his own, older and wiser and more powerful. Upon recieving no answer, he looked to Kyoshi. He decided a good passtime was to go through the statues rather than wait for an answer from his great grandfather, the last Fire Nation Avatar. Maybe being more tired would help him visit the Spirit World faster, maybe it would focus him long enough that he could get an answer. He could spend hours naming them, all his past lives, and listing everything they'd achieved. He trailed his fingers over their hands as he went, naming them in his head.

_Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, Yangchen, Ehasz, Chan May, Yan, Konie, Sayo, Dan Di, Eisen, Lo Mei, Eagen, Mullan, Zachoeje, Yata, Hanja, Kai, Ambar, Oni Fi, Iolana, Ker Man Ne, Dee, Iyukowa, Weik, Tausha, Oroos, Shan Tae, Basco, Nari, Atar, Seka, Lylid, Talbak, Minaura…_

And then the floor rose to the columns that had been made to hold all the Avatars, to keep adding the Avatars. Maybe one day he could have likenesses made of the three last Avatars, Xiu-Mei and the last two, the waterbender Avatar after her and the earthbender Avatar before him. He kept naming.

_Chen Yuan Wen, Occhi, Kwan, Yoani, Kiara, Atl, Vala, Tryon, Yumi, Bao Dong, Aiyuko, Jinsen, Nufuken, Akin, Xuan Shui, Ishi, Chihin, Shang Tian, Peraka, Kiwa, Akane, Adren, O’lina, Rinzen, Tsuchi, Sung, Yasha, Tete, Ryuu, Kyna, Harou, Mitsuho, Raken, Arya, Kavi, Fen, Xia, Enlai, Erwin, Nergui, Malu, Teiluc, Abha, Eun, Kouji, Hai Yuri, Akena, Bina, Chyou, Gopan, Morri, Xian, Mayara, Hiro, Momieni..._

"Hey, Lee! What are you doing up there!?" Came Sokka's voice that made him nearly fall from the height he was at. Thankfully, he didn't hand immediately gripping the pillar and pulling himself back against the wall.

"Sokka? You could have made me fall!" He accused.

"Well, come back down here then and tell me what the Spirit are you doing?" Sokka told him. So he did, walking down all the way he came up, determining he'd finish this later when Sokka wouldn't get him possibly killed from falling.

"I was trying to remember their names. I got bored and couldn't focus. I think I'm probably tired enough now." He sat where his statue would be in the future, hopefully, closing his eyes only to have Sokka poke his head.

"Are you passing out again?"

"No. I'm trying to go to the Spirit World."

"Why?"

"I want to see my great grandfather. He was the last known Avatar. Maybe he could help us."

"Why?"

"I need to talk to him." He resettled himself and Sokka poked his head again. He shot a glare at him, hoping it was enough to keep the other teen from poking him again. Sokka dropped down next to him. It just wasn't working! Why wasn't this working!? He felt Sokka's hand slowly inch against his own and their pinkies tangled together. As an immediate reaction, his pinkie closed around the other boy's and the Spirit World swirled around him for a few minutes. It was reds and blues and greens and yellows swirling around him. He could see Roku standing before him.

"You're not ready yet, Zuko." Came Avatar Roku's voice as the man smiled knowingly at him. "But you will be. You're not strong enough to maintain this connection for long. Go back to your friends." Roku told him warmly.

"I need to understand what's happening to me, Great Grandfather." Zuko really didn't want to plead but he truly needed to answer.

"In time, Zuko. You will. And you'll also be able to maintain this connection one day. But, for now, you're getting too weak. Your friend is worried. Go back to him." And then darkness swarmed him for a moment before he came back, eyes slowly opening to find his head in Sokka's lap with Aang checking on him.

"You woke up. You passed out again. You started turning grey." Sokka hugged him tightly.

"I saw him." Spirits, his throat felt raw, did he really turn grey? He'd been dying because of his travel to the Spirit World. Sokka helped him sit up and he leaned heavily on the Water Tribe boy, unable to get up on his own. He felt very, _very_ tired. He let Sokka help him stumble to his room. He fell asleep as soon as he felt the blankets over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter again. Sokka and Zuko are adorably horrible at flirting and trying to hold hands but they're trying.
> 
> PS: There's a reason Zuko has a shitty Spirit World connection. I'll get into it more in a later chapter but two major contributing factors are that both of the Avatars between him and Xiu-Mei never established a connection to it as they never knew they were the Avatars. The other reason is that Zuko has a lot of mental stresses and can't quite relax himself long enough to properly enter either his Avatar State or the Spirit World.
> 
> BTW: I didn't come up with the Avatar names, I borrowed the names from the deviantart link because I thought they were awesome and I just couldn't come up with enough names that properly fit each nation.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/avield/art/All-The-Avatars-From-Nubia-To-Korra-309493050


	10. Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka sees Lee in the Avatar Chamber and wants to make sure he's okay. (Sokka's pov of Alone Time plus some)

Lee and Aang weren't training today, apparently Lee had slipped off and Aang had cancelled training.

"Hey, Sokka. You and Lee are pretty close, why don't you look for him. Maybe he'd like the company?" Aang recommended after their second air ball match together. 

"Sure." And so Sokka set off to find his best friend. He found him in the Avatar Chamber, going past statues, hand running over the hands of stone people, of past Avatars.

"Hey, Lee! What are you doing up there!?" He called. Immediately, he regretted it because Lee almost fell backward, hand gripping the pillar and he swung himself back forward against the wall.

"Sokka? You could have made me fall!" Lee accused.

"Well come back down here then and tell me what the Spirit are you doing?" He told the raven. The airbender walked down the spirals until he came back to the floor of the chamber.

"I was trying to remember their names. I got bored and couldn't focus. I think probably I'm tired enough now." He saw Lee sit down down on a placement of the spiral, nearing the end of it. He was worried he was passing out again so he decided to poke him in the head, feeling his shaggy, yet somehow soft hair tickle his finger.

"Are you passing out again?"

"No. I'm trying to go to the Spirit World."

"Why?"

"I want to see my great grandfather."

"Why?"

"I need to talk to him." He saw Lee resettle and Sokka poked his head again. The glare that Lee gave him was hot. Then Lee shut his eyes again, refocusing, calming down. He creeped his hand against Lee's and Lee's finger closed around his own, tangled them together. And then Lee fell over onto his lap, breaths hard and looked feverish.

" ** _AANG_**!!" He yelled for the other airbender, voice hopefully bouncing to him. He was close, thank the Spirits, Aang was going by to check on them.

"Sokka? What happened?" Aang asked, nearly panicking as he ran to them.

"He said he wanted to go to the Spirit World. Then he passed out again." Aang felt for Lee's breath and, slowly, Sokka saw Lee turning grey, like his trip to the Spirit World was slowly killing him, draining his life.

"He isn't strong enough. He's not ready to go to the Spirit World." Aang seemed extremely concerned.

"Wake him up!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Who's he visiting?" Aang asked.

"His great grandfather. He's visiting Roku."

"Roku's been dead for too long for him to maintain the connection. It's killing him." Aang put his hand over the raven's mouth, airbending him to breathe and slowly turn less grey. Lee stirred, the life flooding back and he moved sluggishly against Sokka's waist.

"You woke up. You passed out again. You started turning grey." Sokka hauled him up to hug him, way too concerned still. Lee had been too close to dying.

"I saw him." His voice sounded raw, likely from Aang breathing for him.

"Take him to sleep." Aang whispered. Sokka nodded, picking the raven up against his shoulder and carried him to his room. Lee fell asleep the second Sokka pulled the blankets over him. Lee's hand was tangled into his hair. So, given it would hurt him to try to leave, he gave in and laid down with the airbender, feeling the soft rise and fall of the body in front of him as he rested his arm over Lee's waist, tucking the airbender's head under his chin and falling asleep as well.


	11. The Warriors Of Kyoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avatar Team finally are leaving the Southern Air Temple and are set out for Kyoshi Island to calm down after a few long days spent training. It definitely calms nobody down.

After Lee's big scare, they'd left the Southern Air Temple and had passed over the first massive chunk of the Earth Kingdom. Lee looked bashful every time he looked at Sokka since he'd woken up. Granted, Sokka _really_ wanted to kiss him when he saw Lee wake up, but had barely restrained himself and, instead, kissed his forehead and told the airbender he'd worried everyone. Lee had been bashful ever since and had barely spoken to Sokka. Lee was sewing Sokka's pants and it seemed Katara was still snickering at how red Lee's face was from offering him to sew Sokka's pants and Aang was trying to show Lee a marble trick with airbending. The other airbender didn't look up from his task.

"Don't bug him, Airhead. Leave the girls to their sewing, Aang." Lee's eyes both narrowed at him.

"I'm not a girl. I can sew because my uncle taught me useful skills. Unlike you, I can make my own clothes." Lee chastised him. Oh Spirits, he was still hot when he was mad.

"L-Like I said, girls are better at fixing pants than guys. And guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order." Sokka immediately rambled out.

"Hey, Sokka. I'm done with your pants." Lee cut the string off with his dagger and threw the unfinished pants at him. Almost comedically, they landed on his face and he could hear Katara laughing. He pulled them off his face to see Katara patting Lee's head proudly.

"I was just kidding! I can't wear these! Lee, please!" He begged.

"Relax Sokka. Where we're going you don't need any pants." Aang told the Water Tribe boy. An island came into view and they landed on the beach. Sokka stared at the elephant-koi a bit shocked and he could see Lee was smiling as though they weren't much big of a deal.

"I'm gonna ride them. You've gotta watch me." Aang looked pointedly at Katara and dove into the water to swim out to the elephant-koi. Lee was walking with Momo, feeding him berries and nuts that the two found. Then Sokka lost sight of him as the two journeyed through the trees, Lee giggling as Momo threw berries at him to catch. Then the laughing ceased and Sokka looked around concerned for him. Katara was yelling at Aang to get out of the water, it drew his attention, just barely, off Lee. Aang ended up tackling him into a tree as he ran over the water back to the beach.

"What was that thing!?" Katara asked as Aang got off him, muttering an apology, and began putting his clothes on.

"I don't know!" Aang chipped in.

"Well, let's not stick around to find out. Time to hit the road." He told them. He cupped his hands around his mouth while turning back toward the trees. "Lee, we're leaving! Come on!" Then he felt his eyes covered and hands pulled quickly behind his back and tied there. He struggled as people led him to a pole and tied him to it.

"You four have some explaining to do." Came a man's voice.

"Answer all our questions! Or we'll throw you back in with the Unagi!" Came a woman's voice.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" Sokka could practically feel Lee boring holes into his head at his blatant disregard for safety in the face of danger. But it got his blindfold taken off, to that was a plus, maybe. It was a group of girls with one man, all the girls were in green armour with makeup on as well but the man wasn’t. “Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?” He asked and then he felt Lee elbow him.

“Shut up, Sokka.” Lee’s voice seemed to falter and hitch with breath and he looked over at the airbender, he could see two woman holding a spear to his throat, the tip pressing against his throat. But that wasn’t what shocked him. It was the way he looked scared, body seeming to shake with the lack of sight. Sokka forced his arm to move in the bindings and grab Lee's hand, holding it with his own. Lee couldn’t move his head. Sokka didn’t answer the girl talking to him. He was busy with Lee. Lee was scared. He couldn’t be bothered to deal with anyone while Lee was so distraught.

“It’s my fault we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant-koi.” Aang told them. Finally, the girl in front of Sokka pulled off Lee’s blindfold and the raven didn’t move even as she pulled the spear-holder back away from him. His eyes looked dazed, moving too frequently to look directly anywhere. They were also glazed with fear and tears, so much so that Sokka felt as though it was because of his father and years of abuse.

“How are we supposed to believe you?” She asked, face clearly angry they’d brought a possible firebender. But she also seemed to faulter as Zuko seemed to look past her, not giving any reaction that she was actually there.

“He’s not a firebender.” Sokka told her.

“Oh yeah!?” She snapped.

“Not being mean or anything. He’s an airbender.” Sokka told her.

“Yeah right.” Lee’s eyes finally seemed to focus and suddenly the few warriors were blown back, the binds cut and Lee collapsed onto the ground. Sokka hauled him up.

“Sorry! He gets anxious!” Aang explained, coming between Sokka and Lee and the warrior.

“It’s seeable. And, seeing as you’re both airbenders, if you'd like you could stay here the night to rest. Or however long you both need.” She bowed her head to the two airbenders and Sokka breathed a relieved sigh as Katara came and bended water around her hand, pressing it to Lee’s forehead and waking him up. He came to slowly and leaned against Sokka as Katara and Aang talked to the warrior that had taken off the blindfold. They were allowed to stay for now, which was good, Lee needed time to recover again. Just the thought of Lee needing to recover again made Sokka nauseous. Defending himself seemed such an easy task, yet Lee was collapsing nearly every time. Maybe he was just not built to fight, but it worried Sokka. They couldn't have Lee collapsing near constantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll learn why Zuko is passing out, don't worry. Also Sokka gets worried about Zuko having a flashback prompted by darkness. Sokka's not good at flirting and Zuko's not good at figuring out that someone likes him. Someone help these poor beans. Thankfully Zuko just needs a couple more hints before he gets it.


	12. Kyoshi Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been accepted onto Kyoshi Island. Zuko, hoping this energy boost from Katara and the island being Avatar Kyoshi's home island will help, tries to enter the Spirit World once more.

Zuko hated the feeling after passing out again. It had taken nearly all of his strength to not destroy the pillar holding them, unfortunately a small blast of air had escaped in his panicked and cut the ropes and knocked back the spear-holder. Then blackness before he woke up again in an unknown room, the others apparently busy. He felt a lot better after resting. Whatever Katara had done, made him feel stronger. Maybe a big energy boost would make his journey to the Spirit World easier, along with how close this island was to a past Avatar, he should be able to at least try to communicate with either Kyoshi or Roku, hopefully, if he was lucky, both. Colors swirled around him as he calmed himself and he knew his decent into the Spirit World would be an easy one. Maybe he could end it smoother this time as well. Several visions of past Avatars dying flashed before him. A young girl on her bison with airbender tattoos as she encased her best friend, Aang into ice at the South Pole in hopes he would be found by the next water Avatar. Then, she made way for the temple again, only to be shot down by a Fire Navy ship with her bison, Michi, both left to die to the vicious current. Xiu-Mei, the last air Avatar. Then it changed to an older woman, who was being interrogated by several Fire Navy soldiers, and generals he didn’t know. He closed his eyes to avoid seeing her death by the fire that consumed her cabin, her home, as well as her husband, two children, and her three grandchildren as the wood home burned to the icy ground. He felt like crying. Avatar Aquilah, the last water Avatar, who had lived a longer life but was still cut short and torn away by the Fire Nation, taking her family with her. The scene flashed to a earthbender, she was holding her newborn son. The nurse was even still attending. She looked to have waited years for this moment, and likely had seeing as that boy was likely her first child. Then panic set into her as she shoved the boy into the healer’s arms at the smell of smoke and she shoved them out to run, leaving her behind to die of the smoke. Avatar Lihua, the last earth Avatar, the one before him, the one who’s son was likely his age now.

“Young One.” Came a feminine voice and he spun around to see her. Avatar Kyoshi. “I see you’re not strong with your connection, so I’ll make this brief. Roku’s wishes you to visit his statue on Crescent Island in the Fire Sage’s Temple on the Winter Solstice. Your connection would be stronger then, young one. And he’ll tell you then how to end this war, what you need to do. Do you understand me?” He nodded meekly. “Beware, Young One. If you don’t tell them soon, they’ll find out themselves.” Kyoshi warned. And then he had to cut off the connection, gasping as he came back to his body and then falling over, he spent a few minutes recollecting breaths. His chest hurt with tightness of his trip to see Avatar Kyoshi but he gathered his remaining strength and went outside to practice his gymnastics as well as airbending, working the two together, drilling himself through sequences as his uncle once did for him. But he managed, counting each set he did correctly and building back up his strength. He wasn't holding back, instead using the air for strength as he once did with fire.

“Oh, there you are, Lee. Did you hear? Aang almost died. Again.” Sokka told him. He took a few deep breaths to calm down.

“Why?”

“Apparently he had some Avatar vision. It’s not an earthbender, we’re looking for, it’s a firebender. Aang said he saw the last earth Avatar die sacrificing herself for her son.” He hated that he had to act shocked for Sokka.

“Oh really?” He asked.

“Yeah. He also said he saw the last water and air Avatars die. And Kyoshi told the Avatar they need to go to Crescent Island into the fire Sage’s Temple. On the Solstice. Also apparently the Avatar’s connection with the Spirit World is shitty just like yours.” Sokka tried to joke. Zuko faked a laugh for him, disguising it well with a smile. He could see Sokka’s expression change to slight anger but also…was that love? “You know, Lee. You don’t need to try to keep travelling with us. I don’t want to see you keep hurting yourself every time you use your airbending.” Sokka sounded genuinely concerned.

“I’ll be fine. I just need to stop internalizing it. I panic, and when I panic, I take in some of the air and it hurts me. I need to redirect it properly.” He assured Sokka.

“That’s good. Are you improving any?” Sokka asked.

“A lot. In the last few hours of practice, it’s been easier to redirect it. The gymnastics help I think, better form.” Zuko smiled. He felt Sokka suddenly pull him close and he squeaked as he felt lips against his own. He barely had time to react, hands grabbing Sokka’s shirt, yanking him closer. Sokka accidentally hit him against the wall. It forced them apart, both breathless. And Lee looked up over Sokka's face in time to see it turn from content to horror.

“I’m so sorry! I just…you’re so damn cute, I couldn’t stop myself! Oh Spirits, you probably hate me now!” Sokka panicked, hands immediately retreating off his waist. Zuko yanked him back by his shirt.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it.” He dragged the non-bender in for another kiss, deeper, Sokka’s hands grabbing his waist again and pushing him against the wall of the building that was the group’s bedrooms. Zuko felt Sokka’s tongue swiping over his bottom lip and opened his mouth, dragging him further down to his level and squealing when Sokka’s hand ghosted over a ticklish spot. It made the taller boy pull back smirking.

“What a was _that_ sound?” Sokka joked.

“I’m ticklish.” Zuko admitted, blushing still. Sokka made to tickle him again but he slipped from his arms to a few inches away, back against the wall.

“Get back here! I need to tickle you!” Sokka exclaimed. Zuko squealed when he caught him for a moment, tickling his side. He used hais airbending to get him up above Sokka and used the wall to flip in an arc, running inside the rooms and laughing as Sokka took him down onto the taller boys bed, Sokka began tickling his sides and it was all Zuko could do to not howl with laughter. But he eventually did anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Sokka and Zuko are together, yay! Someone please help them, they're awkward dorks in love.


	13. New Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Sokka have a late dinner. Zuko's super self-conscious and gets a bit jealous over Suki and Sokka getting along so well.

Eventually, Sokka stopped and ended the bout of tickling with a kiss, bringing him down from the laughing high with kisses. It calmed him to cuddle to him as Sokka laid down next to him, holding him close by his waist to keep him close.

“So what are we?” He tentatively asked the question.

“We could be boyfriends. If you’re okay with that.” Sokka offered.

“If it’s okay with you.”

“It’s absolutely fine as long as we get more kissing and good food. The food here is nothing compared to what you make.”

“Did you eat?” He asked.

“Yeah. Suki said I had to if I wanted to train with her.” Sokka explained. Sokka’s face turned more grim. “Did you eat?” He asked, an edge to his voice that entailed he really shouldn’t answer no. But he also really didn’t want to lie to his boyfriend of less than an hour.

“I…no.” He looked away.

“You’re lucky Suki said she didn’t see you eat. Come on. She said we can cook in the kitchens if we tell her first.” Sokka told him, hauling him up to his feet and Zuko followed him as he ran to a building, presumably bedrooms, and he knocked softly on the door. It opened to reveal a girl with lighter brown hair in her green pajamas, a camisole shirt and shorts.

“Oh, hey Sokka.” Zuko was a bit jealous, yes. Not that he’d ever admit that. Sokka smiled at her softly.

“My boyfriend forgot to eat.” Suki smiled at him.

“Such a cute couple.” She commented as she led them to the kitchens.

“It’s fairly new.” Sokka told her, arm still hooked around Zuko’s middle.

“I wouldn’t think so with how well you two act like a married couple.” Suki told them, unlocking the kitchens and letting them in. Zuko decided to, ultimately, make the quickest, easiest thing he could; takoyaki.

“So, how new is the relationship?” Suki asked.

“Almost an hour.” Sokka told her.

“That explains the honeymoon phase. You’ll be acting like a married couple again in a few days.” She warned them jokingly. Zuko was glad they could talk while he cooked. He was not _at all_ jealous that his boyfriend was talking to this girl he’d obviously been happy to see without her armour on. What if he never looked at him like that? He continued focussing on the food, stopping only when he’d zoned and made enough for a small army. Sokka would need to help him finish these. He began cleaning the pan, angry a that she could make Sokka laugh at her jokes, he wished he could do that.

“Looks like your boyfriend finished cooking. I think he needs help, hot shot.” Suki teased him. Zuko felt a dark cloud envelop him.

‘Jealousy gets you nowhere, nephew. Jealousy is a monster, and it hurts you and the ones you love.’ He faintly remembered his uncle telling him during training, when he’d begun getting mad that he couldn’t do the drill as well as the guard who had demonstrated could. He’d nearly wound up crying that day. He wouldn’t let himself cry now. Not over some girl trying to flirt with Sokka. He slipped next to Sokka, setting the bit plate down. Suki had left back to her bedroom, leaving one of the doors opened but, Zuko assumed they locked when they shut.

“You made all this?” Sokka asked.

“I got distracted. I made too much. Maybe you can help me?” Zuko offered.

“Payment of one kiss for helping.” He leaned up, letting Sokka kiss him, chaste but it made him blush all the same. Sokka’s arm hooked around him.

“Listen, she wasn’t flirting with me. She was talking about spar practice today. Apparently, I’m pretty sucky at fighting with fans. I saw you getting mad.” Sokka told him. The food in his mouth nearly fell out as he looked up in slight shock. Sokka knew he’d been getting mad? “So there’s nothing to worry about. Suki likes girls anyway. I think she likes Katara. And I have you, I’ve honestly kinda liked you since we met.” Sokka scratched the back of his neck. Zuko’s eyes, if possible, widened more. He swallowed the food in his mouth quickly.

“You liked me then?” He asked.

“Oh, yeah. You gave me a life crisis over my sexual identity for Spirit’s sake. I didn’t want to make a move at first because I didn’t know if you liked boys or not.” Sokka admitted.

“I-I’m gay.” Zuko stammered and cursed his brain for being so stammery.

“I’m bi, apparently. I wouldn’t have known. There’s no guys my age in the Southern Water Tribe anymore, they’re all off with my dad to fight the Fire Nation.”

“Why didn’t you go?” Zuko asked.

“There was only three other boys in my village my age, Jon, Calaq, and Danik. Jon died during the Fire Navy coming to find the last waterbender in our tribe. Calaq and Danik couldn’t stand losing their friend and left on a boat to find our dads and tell them what happened.” Sokka explained. Zuko stared at the food before him.

“And your mom?” He asked the undarable question. He knew asking would be a mistake, and he regretted once he opened his mouth to begin articulating the sentence.

“She died, protecting Katara from the Fire Navy. She sacrificed herself for Katara. We were gonna have a little sibling, you know.” Sokka smiled bitterly. His heart felt like it was aching. Sokka lost his mother and little sibling all at once.

“I’m sorry for your losses. You didn’t have to tell me that if it hurts you.” He didn’t know what else to say. Sokka looked to him, eyes wise beyond his years, but then he smiled and the tension drained away. Sokka’s hand took his own free one.

“It’s fine. You’ve told us so much about you with your uncle and dad stories, you practically know nothing about us.” Sokka assured him, hugging him to his side. He would argue but it seemed pointless, he was tired and hungry.

“I love you.” He settled on words finally, kissing Sokka’s cheek. He blushed darkly and immediately shoved two spheres of pancake into his mouth to shut himself up from saying something else embarrassing.

“Love you too.” Sokka told him, also beginning to eat again. When they finished eating, Sokka helped him clean their plates and our them away, racing back to their rooms after closing the doors to the kitchen and hearing them lock. They found that Suki was visiting Katara and Aang was asleep. Zuko fell onto Sokka’s bed laughing as Sokka tackled him with kisses and tickling again. Aang roused and Katara and Suki laughed but Zuko couldn’t be happier. They fell asleep cuddled together, Sokka buried against Zuko’s front, body’s moulded together like they couldn’t come apart. Zuko’s aris were around Sokka’s neck, tangled in his hair and Sokka held him close by his waist, the firebender’s head tucked under his chin safely. It was the first time in a long time, Zuko felt nothing but happy.


	14. Jet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Kyoshi Island, the Avatar Team meets a boy names Jet in the woods of the Earth Kingdom. Zuko reveals something big to Sokka.

They left the next morning after Sokka’s further training and Katara saying goodbye to Suki. Katara was making gagging sounds about Zuko and Sokka being affectionate. Their next stop was when Appa was tired and didn’t want to fly. So they were walking, walking and following Sokka’s sucky instincts. But, surely, Sokka’s sucky instincts weren’t worth getting jokingly bashed on by Katara and Aang. It just gave Lee time to practice with his daggers jumping from tree trunk to the next, absolutely terrifying his boyfriend at first and Katara seemed worried he’d fall. Aang was confident in his abilities, thankfully, and took to cheering him on. Momo was gathering small fruits as he flew around with him, following him from tree to tree. Zuko felt a cage close around him, closing him into the little round trap as he landed on the ground. It hauled him back up to the trees, his hands dropping his daggers as he tried to push at the soon bindings.

“Sokka! Little help? I dropped my daggers.” He asked. Sokka threw his boomerang up and cut the cord. Zuko hit the ground to immediately roll to stem the impact site but his left knee still hurt like it have been run over by a sabertooth moose lion. Sokka helped him to his feet only for him to limp on his left knee when he tried to move it to walk.

“Your knee.” He sat Zuko on the ground against a nearer tree as Aang flew up in his glider to get the caught animals and Momo down. Sokka was bandaging his leg with supplies from Appa. “No being a flippy noodle for a week.” Sokka chastised him.

“Fine.” He told him begrudgingly. Not two minutes later did they find themselves stumbling into a Fire Army camp. And, of course, the army men attacked. Sokka immediately set Zuko behind him, defending against anyone who got close. Zuko blew people who snuck around back toward Sokka’s blades with his Breath of Air. Sokka took out nearly two dozen soldiers and Zuko hated that a few had seen his face. They’d know who he was. But, of course, they probably wouldn’t live either as Sokka was occasionally using one of Zuko’s daggers, the ones filled with poison. It made him nervous. What if Sokka were to burst the poison and it got on Sokka's hand? But Zuko saw someone else fighting with them, taking out men faster than Sokka could try. Zuko was tired, he couldn’t keep defending himself with air. Sokka took out the last guy and Zuko felt a blade against his throat that scared him to even breathe.

“Hey, no! He’s with us!” Sokka pulled him away from the blade and hauling him to his feet, protectively holding the firebender against himself, hand protecting his neck and head while the other held him up by his waist. Zuko gripped him back, trembling.

“ _Fine_. I’m Jet. And these are my Freedom Fighters.” Aang was staring at Jet and Zuko was now as well as he saw his face. Zuko tore his eyes away. That boy. He recognised him from somewhere. Seeing the gleam in Jet’s eye suddenly shone the memory of Lihua in his mind. This was Lihua's son. This was the boy she’d given her life to save. This was the son of a past life of his own. It felt like a tangible dream, too real to be true. It couldn't be true.

“You’re Avatar Lihua's son!” Aang chirped knowingly and Zuko looked to him.

“Yep. Firebenders killed her just after she had me. A nurse raised me as her own but then they got her too.” Jet led them to a hanging rope in the forest. There was no getting out of this with Aang’s trusting instinct and Katara’s blatant crush on Jet. Zuko just let Sokka take him with him as Jet insisted they go first. The rope swung too fast, landing them with Zuko on his back on the treetop house systems and Sokka on top of him, cracking a cute smile that made the firebender laugh at the expression. The ex-prince stole a kiss and let Sokka help him up with his bad knee. Jet was leading them to their rooms and Sokka followed when Jet began to lead Zuko to his own room, their hands becoming entwined where Jet couldn’t even protest.

“It’s near the watchtower so guards'll probably be outside a lot. But they’re not here for you. It’s just routine.” Zuko didn’t miss the way that Jet absolutely sneered at him. Someone ought to have tought the boy to respect the next incarnation of his mother. But apparently not when Zuko was 'firebender scum' to him. And significantly shorter. Spirits, Zuko hated Jet. Thankfully, Sokka fell into bed with him and kissed him.

“I know. I hate this too.” Sokka told him.

“He hates me.”

“He thinks you’re Fire Nation.” Sokka told him.

“Honestly, would it really be so different if I was? It’s not like I ever wanted to be a part of the Fire Nation. Nobody gets to choose where they’re born, or what they bend.” Okay, maybe this was him accepting he was actually the Avatar, which he’d been delaying to accept out loud.

“Well, I wouldn’t love you any less.” Sokka promised.

“You wouldn’t?” He asked.

“Nope. Even if you bended fire. Because I’m not shallow. I love you for you.” Sokka assured him.

“You wouldn’t be angry?” Sokka’s face set.

“Are you trying to tell be something?” Sokka asked. Zuko was quiet for a minute, looking away. “What? What am I missing?” Sokka asked.

“I…I’m the Avatar. I’m the fire Avatar that Aang saw. I was trying to process it myself. I didn’t mean to lie to you.” Zuko admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sokka knows. Dun dun duuun. Plus more Zukka content. Jet is an asshole for now, sorry.


	15. Damage Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka knows and Zuko is scared out of his mind of his reaction. Being basically held prisoner by Jet and his Freedom Fighters isn't making it much better.

Peering at Sokka’s face became something of nightmares as the brunette boy's expression changed between emotions that Zuko couldn’t discern. It felt like hours since he’d told him but, in reality, it was only seconds. Sokka nodded.

“So what was a lie?” Sokka sat on the bed near his feet. Zuko sat up, shaky and looked over him.

“Not a lot. I tried not to. I didn’t want you all not trusting me once I’d gained my thoughts. My name, because people know my name, a lot of them. Especially in the Fire Nation. I couldn’t risk running into them and them finding out where I was because someone at a port heard my name.” Sokka nodded.

“Anything else? Abusive dad? Your uncle the General? Your mom disappearing?” Sokka asked.

“I didn’t lie about my mom and dad. My uncle is a famous General. But, no, he wasn’t a General of the ship. It was my ship and he was leading the crew. The day of my Agni Kai, my uncle let me into the War Room. He wasn’t set out for the Avatar, I was, as a fool’s errand to get rid of me and make my sister the rightful heir. My uncle came with me because I was so young and I was still injured. I was blind for a month until my eye healed so he was leading the crew for that month. The crew listened to him more, they all owed him some kind of favors apparently.”

“Nothing else?” Sokka asked.

“No. Nothing else.”

“What’s your name?” Sokka asked. He hesitated a second, what would Sokka do with this information? But he loved him, so he caved.

“Zuko. I’m the Fire Lord’s son.” Saying that felt like a death sentence. Which he knew would come soon enough.

“Zuko.” Sokka repeated. The firebender scanned over his features. They were turned in…relief?

“Good, we don’t need to worry about finding you now.” Sokka smiled softly, hand coming up to rest on his cheek, stroking his skin there. “So _that’s_ why you didn’t like the Avatar Lee joke.” Sokka began laughing. Zuko couldn’t help but smile as Sokka pressed him into the bed for their first kiss and Sokka and Zuko instead of Sokka and Lee. He held him close by his neck, fingers tangling in his hair as he tried to keep the kiss going as long as they both could. Sokka seemed to do the same, grabbing his waist close and keeping them securely together. Then the door opened and they both looked at it.

“Hey, Sokka. I have an important mission for you. Come on.” Sokka turned to Zuko and looked at him. Then Zuko remembered the poison blade he’d seen Jet pick up after Sokka had dropped.

“Go ahead. I’ll be fine.” Zuko assured him.

“Nah, I think I’ll pass, Jet. Me and my boyfriend are really discussing a lot right now.” Zuko looked between the two.

“Well, it’s super important, and I need help. Nobody else here gets it. I was hoping you would.” Jet’s voice sounded off kilter. It was a bit odd to hear. But that was probably because Jet hated firebenders.

“Go with him, Sokka. I need to make sure my knee’s okay.” He hated revealing a weakness to an enemy like this but he dragged Sokka down for a hug, getting his lips next to his ear. “He won’t stop until you go. He has my dagger you dropped.” He whispered very softly, almost didn’t even say it. He released him and stole a kiss, quieting him. “Come back to me safe. Spirits, I feel like a housewife. I love you, Sokka.” Sokka laughed at that and swooped to kiss him again.

“I love you too. I’ll try to come back in one piece.” Sokka assured him and kissed his forehead before, begrudgingly, leaving with Jet.


	16. Acceptance And Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka sets out on his mission with Jet. Little does he know what this mission is. But, he also can't focus because of Zuko's revelation.

This was a lot to take in. His boyfriend had been lying, he was the Avatar. He had been kissing the Avatar for the last twenty four hours. But was there really any proof of this? Sure, Lee, or rather Zuko, responded to the Avatar hunt oddly, but was that proof? Had Zuko ever firebended with proof? Now that he thought of it, the way he left the ship. The way some of his prized possessions were saved like his doll. It sounded like an explosion only a firebender could do. No, only the Avatar could do. Sokka figured he probably upended the room and then nearly set off a bomb with his firebending, turning it all to ash. And, by the way he’d put it, the way the crew, or rather probably just his uncle, had found out he was the Avatar and he had panicked again. His mind was racing with possibilities of what the hell happened. He could have Zuko explain this to him later, walk him through what happened. For now, he needed to focus on Jet and trying to stop him from attacking this harmless old man. The Freedom Fighter was currently breaking the old man's cane over his knee.

"Stop it, Jet! He's just an old man, stop hurting him!" Sokka ordered, prying the old man from Jet's grip and quickly ushering him away from the angry other teen to hide him behind him.

"And!? He's Fire Nation! He's the enemy!" Jet snapped at him, Sokka turning back to face him only to be punched in the jaw.

"He's a harmless, unarmed, old man! There was no reason to attack him!" Sokka snapped at Jet, keeping a firm eye on the other teen as he continued to support the old man, who apparently was having issues walking without his cane. Jet glared at him before breaking away from Sokka's more intense gaze, still scowling.

"Make your own way back to base. And change your attitude on the way there!" Jet growled. Sokka blocked Jet's last attempt to punch the old man with his right shoulder before the Freedom Fighter stalked away with his fighters.

"Thank you, young man." The old man told him softly.

"It's nothing." And so Sokka helped the old man back to his village, listening happily to the man's tales of his late earthbender wife and how Sokka reminded him much of her. Then he made his way back to the Freedom Fighter treetop camps and went back to Zuko's room. There were several fighters outside. Sokka glared at them as he slipped in past them. Zuko was fine, thankfully. He hugged the raven tightly.

"Sokka, you alright?" Zuko asked, hesitantly hugging him back.

"Jet tried to attack an old man just because he was wearing Fire Nation clothes." Sokka felt tears welling up in his eyes. How could he let Zuko be alone here while he could have been hurt before he had gotten back.

"Sokka, you're crying." Zuko cupped his face, wiping at the tears.

"He could have hurt you." It felt too weak of a statement with how his voice shook.

"I can take care of myself, Sokka. I'd be okay." Zuko assured him.

"You're still hurt. He could have hurt you more." Sokka buried into Zuko.

"I'm okay." Zuko ran through his hair, kissing against his temple. "Tell me about the old man." Zuko urged him.

"He said I reminded him of his wife. She was an earthbender, she died last year during a Fire Navy invasion." Sokka mumbled out.

"Is he okay?" Zuko pulled Sokka's face back to look at him, pecking his lips to calm him down.

"He's fine. I walked him back to his village. That's why it took so long for me to come back."

"That's very brave of you. I'm proud of you." Zuko kissed his cheek, making Sokka unwittingly smile at the way he smiled up at him.

"If we get out of this alive, I'm proposing to you." Sokka told him. Zuko's eyes widened a bit but then he smiled brightly.

"Of course. You know I'd say yes." Sokka dove down to kiss him and Zuko laughed as Sokka began pecking kisses all over his face. "Hey! You're getting my face wet!" But Zuko was laughing too hard for it to really be threatening, he was keeping him close, holding his shoulders close and kissing him back.

"How about you make me stop." Sokka tempted him. Zuko's hands moved to his face, wiping off the tears again.

"Never." And Zuko dove to kiss his lips, smiling against it. If only Katara could see them now, Sokka was sure she would fake throw up at them. That thought just made him hold Zuko closer and deepen the kiss, admiring his work of making Zuko's hair messy and his lips reddened from the kissing, his cheeks were blushing darkly.

"You look beautiful." Sokka commented.

"You're hot." Zuko murmured softly.

"Glad to know." Sokka dove for another kiss, making Zuko laugh when he began tickling him.

"Ah! Stop!" Zuko laughed but Sokka simply continued.

"Never! The Tickle Monster is gonna get you!" Sokka laughingly threatened, again tickling him, making him squeal with laughter and squirm under him but the firebender dragged him down for a kiss to end it, still giggling and smiling and squirming slightly. Sokka kissed his forehead.

"You're a terror with that." Zuko told him.

"Because you're adorable when you laugh like that." Sokka responded, trailing pecks against Zuko's cheeks.

"I love you." Zuko tangled his fingers into his wolf's tail.

"I love you more." Sokka dove to kiss him again. He could ask Zuko to tell him what happened on the ship with his uncle later, when they weren't being listened to by Freedom Fighters. For now, cuddling and kissing was fine. He trusted him, Zuko had never given him a reason not to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Sokka are kissy, cuddly dorks.


	17. Freedom Fighters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet begins his plan to flood the dam. Zuko being a light sleeper throws a wrench into Jet's plans. Zuko and Sokka are a badass couple.

Darkness surrounded Zuko when he woke up. It was nighttime? Had they really fallen asleep? Sokka's lips against his forehead and arms around his waist entailed they had. He heard talking. Is that what had woken him up? He looked around the room, sitting up. Nobody else but them were actually inside the room but he caught sight of people outside, likely Freedom Fighters. Unfortunately, him sitting up woke Sokka as well.

"Babe?" Sokka asked, sitting up with him and draping his arms around his shoulders. "You okay?" Sokka asked, pressing kisses against his neck to try to beckon him back to bed. It was tempting, but he was too focused on the sight of Jet outside the door, he could recognize that it was him, he could feel his presence.

"Jet is outside." He whispered back. Sokka tensed and held him tighter.

"What does he want?" Sokka asked quietly.

"I don't know. Shh." He was going to try to listen to the Freedom Fighters.

"He's a firebender, Duke." Jet whispered harshly.

"But they said they're gonna get married! You can't hurt him! They're in love!" Presumably Duke exclaimed.

"Be quiet! You'll wake them!" Jet hissed.

"Sorry." Duke whispered.

"Regardless of if they're getting married. Neither are wearing one of those stupid Water Tribe necklaces. They're probably lying." Zuko felt rage spike at that. Stupid? He's cherish any necklace that Sokka gave him.

"Betrothal necklaces aren't stupid." Sokka mumbled sofly against his neck.

"I know, it's not. Don't worry." Zuko whispered.

"No, the blue one said he'd propose though!" Duke told Jet, seemingly angry.

"You need to learn respect, Duke!" Jet hissed and then a smack resounded against their ears, making both of them flinch, burying further together. Jet kicked the door open.

"Fuck!" Jet snapped at them. As an immediate reaction, Zuko threw a dagger at him to defend himself. In response, Jet threw the contents of a barrel of blast jelly on him. Sokka grabbed his swords and charged at Jet, fighting the Freedom Fighter as Zuko tried to scrape the blast jelly off himself. Zuko saw Jet knock out Sokka and immediately charged forward, swiping at him with his dao swords until Jet elbowed him in the back and knocked him out too. Upon waking up again, Zuko found he was being dragged throught the woods by two Freedom Fighters. He felt his hands tied behind his back and a gag in his mouth to quiet him. He kept himself as dead weight, not wanting to alert the fighters to his consciousness. He could see Sokka being dragged by two other fighters a few feet ahead of him.

 _'If I get us out of this, Sokka really better propose to me.'_ Zuko thought to himself.

"Leave them here." Someone's voice reached his ears. Zuko planted his feet on the ground and immediately kicked up the dusty dirt from the ground, swirling it into a whirlwind, stunning the freedom fighters and he grabbed the spare dagger from his pocket and cutting the binds from his hands and mouth. Deciding he'd rather have his knee hurt than be captive again, he airbended the air around his knee to strengthen it, allowing him to knock out the four of the five fighters more easily than he would have with just one functioning leg.

"Where's the dam?" Zuko asked him.

"A few miles east, next to the village." Zuko was sure that, if the boy was just a bit more scared, he'd pee his pants. He took pity on him and knocked him out as well. He cut the binds off Sokka's wrists and mouth. His knee caused him to collapse wth pain momentarily.

"We need to get the villagers out of there." Sokka helped him up, quickly beginning to half-carry him to the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Freedom Fighters know that Zuko is an airbender and Sokka knows that Zuko is the Avatar. This is very much going to make drama later. Also Zuko did most of the work being badass but Sokka is very proud of his strong, powerful boyfriend.


	18. The Earth Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Earth Village is in imminent danger. Can Sokka and Zuko save the residents from Jet's tyranny? Sokka and Zuko recieve something big in return for their efforts.

Upon entering the town, Zuko could hear water rushing to the dam, Aang and Katara were bending it with their airbending and waterbending, respectively. Villagers were watching the dam in horror. Zuko stemmed the pain in his knee with airbending so Sokka didn't have to hold him up.

"You all need to leave!" Sokka called to them. "Someone is planning to blow up the dam! You need to evacuate, immediately!" Sokka added, making them all look at him and several armymen point their spears at him.

"Why should we believe you!?" One man, Fire army, sneered and further jabbed him in the side with his spear.

"I can vouch for these young men." Zuko saw an older man in Fire Nation clothes coming up to them, pressing a hand to Sokka's shoulder. "This young man saved me yesterday. You should believe what he says." Oh! This was the old man who Sokka saved from Jet.

"Now you all need to leave." Zuko saw a little girl pull at his pants on good leg. He didn't see a mother or father in sight. She had long dark brown pigtails that were braided up and tied off.

"Xia, darling. Don't get lost." The older man called to girl. Zuko picked her up, holding the little girl against his left hip, over his good leg so he would be sure she wouldn't fall.

"Thank you, young man." Zuko looked over the sleeping little toddler in his arms. He wished he and Sokka could have kids one day, even if they needed to adopt. But they really couldn't right now.

"She's very cute." He told him

"She's my granddaughter. See! My son was killed by the Fire Army and his Fire Nation wife died having Xia." The old man regaled.

"She's so lucky to have you." Zuko told him.

"Well, surely you have someone to take care of you?" The old man asked.

"I have my boyfriend." He looked to Sokka.

"What a beautiful young couple. Such a story to tell your children, Fire Nation falling in love with the Water Tribe." The old man obviously loved a good love story.

"Thank you, sir." Sokka quietly told him, blushing. Zuko was redder than his scar.

"Ah, young love. You'll be engaged and married soon enough, raising beautiful babies." Zuko couldn't help but latch onto the words. He wanted that life, living somewhere quiet raising children, biological or not, with Sokka. He wanted that peaceful life. He would never get that kind of life being the Avatar, could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko angst. Can't have an Avatar work without Zuko angst.


	19. The Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Sokka and Zuko know about the Avatar. And Katara and Aang still don't know about Zuko being the Avatar. They meet someone in the ports.

Getting back to Katara and Aang was a menial task, telling them they'd thwarted Jet's plan. Zuko was dreading having to explain that he was the Avatar, thankfully, they'd decided they'd keep that until they were settled and he could gain his wits to admit it again. Katara was helping him rebandage his knee. Aang was flying Appa, Sokka seemed to be doing something secret as he'd turned toward the back of the saddle and was hunched over, seemingly in concentration.

"What are you doing, Sokka?" The warrior looked up at him and sheepishly his what was in his hands.

"Something secret." He explained.

"Do I get to know this secret?" Zuko asked.

"Not yet. In a day maybe." Sokka told him. Sokka continued working on whatever it was. Katara seemed to know but he definitely wasn't getting an answer out of either of them yet. It was probably better to wait the day. Aang landed Appa. Sokka slipped down Appa's side.

"We need to stock up on supplies." Aang told them. Zuko airbended himself to the ground below, airbending himself into Sokka's arms.

"Hello little duck." Sokka greeted him.

"Hi." Zuko smiled.

"Well, we're gonna go get some food. Maybe you get a new weapon?" Zuko told the non-bender.

"Well, I'm gonna check out the ships." Aang told them.

"I'm going with Aang." Zuko and Sokka got clothes for everyone. They headed back to Appa with the clothes, allowing Zuko to change from the Fire Nation clothes to keep stares from coming their way. Sokka was brushing through Zuko's hair. Once he'd changed, Sokka took Zuko byt the hand. Now it was time to get things for food supplies and miscellaneous things they needed. Food was a bit easier than they thought it would be. Sokka had picked out a new weapon after Zuko glared at him upon his comment of not needing one. Sokka had immediately folded under Zuko's gaze and picked a cheap set of colored weapons that represented each nation, a shield for the Air Nomads, a boomerang for the Water Tribes, a bow with a quiver full of wooden arrows for the Earth Kingdom, and throwing knives for the Fire Nation. Each was carved and painted to match the nation it belonged to represent. Zuko was impressed that Sokka was grumbling that Zuko was 'too threatening with that look'. Zuko chuckled at him as Sokka paid for the weaponry. Sokka threw the boomerang as a test run and it rounded the corner and Zuko heard it hit the corner on its way back.

"It hit the wall." Sokka gathered the other weaponry and walked after the raven as Zuko followed to pick it up for him. Zuko rounded the corner and hit into something, falling backward.

"Nephew." His eyes immediately shot open to see his uncle standing with the boomerang in his hand. Sokka rounded the corner and saw the scene.

"Uncle, how..." Sokka helped him up to his feet.

"We stopped here to hear from the ports where you'd been. I'd heard rumors at the last port that a boy with a burn scar on his face had saved a village from being killed. I got worried." Zuko was shaky, he was sure because Sokka was holding his waist more firmly to try to keep him grounded. He could feel tears fill his eyes and flow over his face, hugging his uncle tightly.

"I missed you." Sokka let go of him, letting his uncle support him for now.

"It looks like we have much to discuss, nephew." Iroh told him.

"A lot." Zuko confirmed, leading him back to Appa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Iroh is back! A happy reunion because Zuko deserves some love after Jet being an asshole to him. Can you guess what Sokka's doing? We may find out on Monday's update.


	20. Talks And Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko gives explainations to both Iroh and Sokka. Sokka asks a very important question.

Sokka took to his previous activity of making the piece of jewelry he'd been making. Sokka was a patient person if anything and he could wait until Zuko and his uncle reconciled over him leaving with them.

"Sokka?" Zuko looked at him, giving him a minute to put away the pendant away into his pocket safely.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I know you probably want to know what happened. Right?" Zuko folded his knees under him, poised in comfort but also tense.

"If it's not too much."

"No, you deserve to know." Zuko took a breath to gather his wits. "You know about the Agni Kai. I told you the truth of that before. That my uncle took me into the War Room. I spoke out against a general trying to send a division my age in as bait. I had to fight my father. The burn. You know that. And that I got sent on a fool's errand for the Avatar, for myself." Sokka nodded, taking his hand. He wouldn't leave his side no matter why he'd left his uncle. "The day I left the ship, Uncle had fallen overboard turning too quickly. Like I said. I jumped after him. I can't swim, but neither could he. I airbended us to shore and the crew came back to get us. I found out he knew that I'd airbended and I got scared and panicked. I didn't know how to control my airbending then. I destroyed my whole room except for a few things, prized possessions. I took a few of them with me, my dao swords, my Roku doll, my daggers. I left him the matching Kyoshi doll so he had something of mine. I left the ship. I was just planning to try to master air, because it bad become destructive. I didn't want to hurt him. I was going to stay on the wrecked Fire Navy ship Katara and Aang found me in until I mastered air, then I was going to find him again." Sokka smiled at him.

"You don't need my forgiveness. You've always had it. I always trusted you. I love you." Zuko gave a soft sigh and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too." Zuko sounded like he'd begin crying again and Sokka ran through his hair. Sokka pressed a kiss to his temple.

"I'm here." Sokka assured him, letting the firebender draw back and kiss him, Sokka wiping tears off his face. "I still love you." Sokka assured him.

"You're too good to me." Zuko smiled, wiping his eyes.

"Love makes you be too good to someone." Sokka cupped his face, kissing his forehead.

 _'Here goes nothing.'_ Sokka thought. He pulled Zuko to his feet and dropped to his knee, taking out the pendant and ribbon from his pocket.

"How about I make you cry some more? Zuko, will you marry me?" The raven's hand held his own tightly, eyes as wide as they could go.

"Y-You're really proposing?" Zuko asked softly.

"I'm really proposing." Sokka showed him the betrothal necklace, blue ribbon with a blue wooden carved pendant with painted detailing of a red dagger and a blue boomerang in a yin-yang formation, the backround of the red dagger was blue and the background of the blue boomerang was red. There was wooden detailing on the outer edges that was formed into white painted rose petals. It was entirely them. Zuko's eyes spilled over again and before he tackled Sokka to the ground.

"Yes, yes, yes. Of course, I'd say yes." Sokka grabbed his hips, holding him close to make sure he didn't. Sokka held the necklace to Zuko's throat.

"You sure?" He teased.

"Yes." Zuko wiped off his tears again. Sokka clipped the necklace behind his neck, the pendant hanging proudly against his neck. Sokka dove up to kiss him, Zuko smiling against him.

"Young love is so beautiful." And Iroh commenting made them break apart bashfully. Aang and Katara came back, seemingly out of breath.

"Why are you guys out of breath?" Sokka asked.

"So...we might have stolen a watebending scroll." Katara admitted. Both newcomers looked at Iroh with confused looks.

"His uncle." Sokka explained.

"Oh." Came their simultaneous reactions.

"Wait, you stole a waterbending scroll!?" Sokka asked.

"...Maybe." Katara looked sheepish, Sokka facepalmed at his sister and Aang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're engaged! I know it was a lot quicker than it should be but they're in the middle of a war guys, and Sokka's no procrastinator, he's a strategist (aka Sokka ain't no bitch, he found a keeper and he's made up his mind).
> 
> Also Katara and Aang stole the scroll alone and Iroh and Zuko finally got to see each other again.


	21. The Waterbending Scroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Katara stealing the waterbending scroll and some late-night practice has some extremely serious repercussions with the pirates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before You Read: I advise you to go get a box of tissues and get ready to cry...also please don't beat me with the tissue boxes. There's gonna be tears, trust me I cried twice, once while writing and once editing it.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains rape and mature language. Proceed at your own risk.

Katara had been stubbornly practicing her waterbending until sundown. Finally, she'd stopped and decided to sleep. Now, Zuko was trying to waterbend. Sokka's arms had been set on the ground where he'd been laying, fully intending to slip back into them after he was done. Katara was now buried resentfully into her sleeping bag, but dead asleep. Aang was sleeping in Appa's saddle. Momo was sitting and watching over the Avatar and Zuko was thankful for company. He spent hours practicing at least, repeating the motions over and over. He was getting exhausted quickly yet little to nought was actually happening with the water. He tried again, managing a feeble, tiny of spout water to stem up from the river before falling back in when he lost his concentration.

"Waterbending is hard, Momo." Zuko told the now sleeping lemur. Momo continued to sleep on. Zuko continued to practice bending. He made another feeble water spout and managed to make a feeble water whip. He suddenly felt something hit him in the head, knocking him onto his butt on the ground. His head throbbed with pain, radiating through his skull, his vision was blurry, he wouldn't get back to camp like this.

"He's got a Water Tribe betrothal necklace. He's gotta know where the others are." The voices sounded far enough away.

"Ya sure we can't just keep him as a pet, Sir?" Zuko, having half the mind, to leave a trace of where he'd been for his team, unclasped the necklace and threw it as far as he could toward the camp. Momo woke up and buzzed at attention, screeching and running off. With Momo out of the way, he turned the earth under his hands to dust, leaving tangible proof that it was him for the others. Surely, the ash would make them think of how he'd panicked and fled his uncle's ship. He used feeble water whips to try to combat the men gathering around him, trying to defend himself to no use.

"Get away from me!" He yelled, airbending them as much as he could and managed to fight a few away despite his inability to run away. Suddenly someone was over him, holding his hands against the ashy earth, giving him no other option but to scream in his face, fire breath rushing out in his panic.

"You're a fiesty one. Maybe you'll sell for some extra money." Something hit his head again as he screamed fire at him again but then everything turned black. A blindfold? His hands were also tied together with rope.

"You go to the Captain first." And they dragged him up to his feet and pulled him presumably to their boat and to their Captain. One of them shoved him to his knees, presumably being assessed by said Captain.

"This one needs some breaking in before we sell 'em don't he?" Taunted a grumbly, deep voice that Zuko assumed was the Captain. And then his mouth got opened. "Bite me and you'll pay, pretty boy." 

"He's engaged too sir, to another boy. He even wore the betrothal necklace." Another man, the one who had been dragging him told the Captain.

"Your husband will be so disappointed in you, whore." He didn't dare speak, even as the Captain's thumb went into his mouth and held his jaw open, a whimper slipped out. What was happening? Why was he touching him like this? "Stay, matey, watch him break." And then something was in his mouth, nearly making him choke and cough and almost retch. It disappeared and the man smacked his face. "You'll take it, boy." And the thing was in his mouth again, choking him and forcing him to swallow around it and gag as it moved in and out of his mouth. He refused to cry, he wouldn't cry over this. This man didn't deserve his tears. "Good boy, you don't bite. Now, do you obey like a good slut?" He very nearly panicked and fleed, but this man yanked him up and shoved him over a desk, the cold wood burning against his face as he felt his pants get lowered. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't, not now, not where they could kill him. But he did, he sobbed at the feeling of something suddenly inside him. He couldn't stop crying, even when he felt something warm and sticky spread inside him and the Captain let him collapse to the ground and hide in the corner, trying to stop crying and refusing to listen to what the pirates were saying. He refused to acknowledge what had happened. He hadn't been raped, he hadn't. This wasn't happening. Where was Sokka? He wanted to go back to Sokka and feel his fiance hugging him tiredly and kissing his cheek. He wanted Sokka to hold him and make him feel safe again. He hiccupped himself into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but the fluff can't last forever. Get ready for some angst. I'm gonna have to make this story rated mature.
>
>> Don't worry, he'll be okay, I promise. I wouldn't hurt my baby if I couldn't help him.


	22. Saving Zuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Avatar tries to save Zuko from pirates. Sokka is very worried about his new fiance being hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions and references of rape, kind of PTSD episode not really depicted that well since it's not in that person's POV. Beware. Also an angst warning.

Sokka was woken by the sun, feeling his arms empty. Maybe Zuko had slipped off to make food?

"Babe, where'd you go?" He asked blearily as he rubbed his eyes, looking around camp to find Zuko nowhere in sight.

"Sokka. We think someone took Lee." Katara told him, holding up Zuko's betrothal necklace.

"Where did you find this?" Sokka asked her, pointing to the betrothal necklace. Sokka followed her and found her standing in a wooded area.

"He probably threw it." She stated.

"How do you know that?" Sokka asked. Katara pointed to the other end of the woods, away from camp, toward the river. Sokka walked out to the river and saw exactly what she meant. Aang was standing next to the river , A small patch of grass had all been destroyed to ash by explosive air and fire and water from the river had landed on the ashy earth in long lines that weren't natural.

"That's from Lee." Aang told him. Sokka felt his heart drop. Zuko had been taken.

“Lee got scared and turned the ground to ash again.” Aang told them.

“He must have been trying to leave us a trace.” Katara told them. A reptile-bird landed in the ashy earth.

"Katara, that's the pirate's reptile-bird!" Aang exclaimed. Aang opened his glider and began chasing it. Sokka ran after Katara and Aang. he found them a few meters from an opening, a clearing.

"I found Lee. He’s tied to that tree.” Aang told them quietly. Sokka looked and saw his fiance tied against a tree with metal binds. The blood dried to his temple and hairline made his heart clench. These pirates knew he was the Avatar.

"Sokka, calm down." Katara whispered, holding his wrist to prevent him from rushing in for Zuko back. "We need a plan." She added.

"I'm gonna kill every last one. That's a plan." Sokka growled at her.

"Calm down, Sokka. He'll be fine. We can get him back." Katara assured him.

"Me and Katara can take care of the pirates. It's our fault after all." Aang offered.

"I'm getting my fiance." Sokka's expression became determined, watching Aang and Katara begin with a distraction and drew all but two pirates from near Lee. Sokka snuck up on the two and knocked them out quickly, prying the metal from Zuko and catching the raven as he fell to the ground. Zuko looked up at him, his eyes were filled with tears but the look behind them seemed entirely blank, broken. "I'm here." Sokka picked him up, holding him close. Zuko curled up holding his head in pain, yet still not responding. Was he okay mentally? He wasn't talking, so how could he be okay? How could they help if he didn't talk to them?

They all walked back to Appa, Sokka carrying Zuko and laying him in Appa’s saddle as the raven stared off at the sky. Katara was tending to Zuko's injuries and Aang was flying Appa until the bison got tired or they needed to restock. Sokka had Zuko resting on him to regain his strength. Sokka clasped the betrothal necklace back onto Zuko's neck, the firebender gave a fragile smile up at him with an edge of Zuko's fierce determination. He would be alright, Zuko was strong. Sokka was thankful that he was a driving force behind his fiance's stubborn determination. He felt like Zuko would need something to keep driving him forward with all the change in his life that was happening all at once, all the painful situations and decisions happening. Zuko needed Sokka for support, just as much as Sokka needed him for stability. Sokka could take care of him, just until the raven was some kind of okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sokka is very emotional. But he's also very protective. So he's _very_ angry at those damn pirates. Aka, he wants to tear off their heads and present them as a gift to Zuko (I would too).
> 
> Zuko's gone nonverbal, but he's also coping with a lot. Leaving his uncle, being the Avatar, getting engaged, being raped. He's dealing with a lot.
> 
> Aang and Katara definitely feel guilty, but rightfully so. And no, they're not the villains, they just made a mistake and the pirates are horrible people. We'll find out if they can make it up to him, if they even _can_ , since he's nonverbal right now.
>
>> This work will probably have monthly uploads now, I'm trying to get on a proper schedule of updating and everything but I'm stuck in three different fandoms and I have way too many ideas in my head for each one.
>>
>>> 


End file.
